


Not What I had In Mind...

by Cutie_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Embarrassing moments, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kageyama is a dork, M/M, Oikage Day, Swearing, enjoy!!, oikage, so is oikawa, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: Oikage day 1 - Different First MeetingOikawa Tooru doesn't even know who he is anymore. He used to be a babysitter, but he's been contemplating that idea ever since he was appointed to watch over an insanely attractive fifteen year old.So what is he now? A teensitter?!





	Not What I had In Mind...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I'm here to present you with my input for the Oikage event!  
> It's a bit short, apologies for that, but I only started working on this a week before now.  
> So I'm pretty impressed with myself!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!! :)

Oikawa couldn’t believe that this was happening. When he was employed to be a babysitter, he wasn’t sceptical at all, it seemed like any other case: busy parents and no close relatives - or friends for that matter - and one kid left behind to be home alone.   

Well, not anymore with Oikawa coming over.  

He wasn’t normally sceptical anyway, he worked for a long-living company that sent him away to legitimate clients. But these clients were insane. What fifteen, somewhat muscular, year old boy would need constant supervision so bad to the point where a paid person had to get involved? Did he have ADHD or something? It wouldn’t be a problem since he’s qualified.  

The parents set off after greeting Oikawa at the door and going over names and phone numbers. They appeared to be nice people, a little stressed yeah, but that was normal.  

It was the kid that he was more surprised at. He looked perfectly capable of taking care of himself, with those toned arms and that scary glare. Moody much. It wasn’t like this was the first moody child he had spent time with, and usually by the end of their session, they were always a lot chipper. This kid would be the same. Kind of. He hadn’t really babysitted a teen before. 

Well, there was a first time for everything. What was his name again? Tobio, right?  _Kageyama_ _Tobio_. Yeah, he could start with introductions. 

“Hey, you probably already know this, but I’m your babysitter. I’m Oikawa Tooru, it’s nice to meet you, Tobio”, the kid’s dark hair mingled with his eyelashes as he blinked blankly, his lips pursed into a pout and he folded his arms. 

“I didn’t think they were serious”, there was a lot of things he wasn’t expecting as a reply, the confusion and the softness of his voice were a few. Oikawa sat himself down on an armchair nearby and watched the kid’s frown deepen, “I can’t believe it”.  

Now Oikawa was curious, “why?”  

He watched as the boy stiffened, before flushing red, probably from embarrassment, 

“They, ur, w-we had an argument about something, and they said they’ll bring in a babysitter in case I'd.... try anything”,  _Ah_ , so he’s a trouble maker. Make sense. 

“Like what?” The brunette questioned, wondering what this quiet boy could be scheming. But he just brushed off the question, walking soundlessly into the kitchen. 

“Uh, um...” 

“Yeah?” Oikawa answered from his seat, Kageyama popped his head back in and fiddled with his fingers, uncomfortable. His eyes darted about everywhere and Oikawa couldn’t stop himself from following them.  

 _Blue_. 

“D-do you want anything to drink? We have coffee and, other stuff”,  _hmm, sounds great,_  

“Sure, I-” 

“But my parents said guests aren’t allowed the alcohol. Um, sorry”. This kid was amusing. He was awfully shy for a guy, especially one that looked as intimidating as him. 

“That’s fine, can I have coffee?” 

The boy nodded, then disappeared into the kitchen. Oikawa pulled out his phone to scroll through his messages, listening to the boiling water and clinking of mugs. A few moments later, Kageyama was back.  

He looked nervous. Oikawa didn’t want him to be like that, he wanted Kageyama to be relaxed around him, he was his babysitter after all. 

“Thanks”, and he took the mug carefully. It smelt amazing. 

“Ur, um...” 

“Oikawa”, the boy jumped a little, 

“O-Oikawa-san, can I go to my room?” 

“Of course! I’ll be here if you need anything, OK Tobio?” 

The teen nodded, then scuttered out of the room and up the stairs.  

This is what Oikawa liked about babysitting. He got to meet different people, and not just different parents. All the kids too, from as young as several months to six and seven year olds, they were all wonderful in an adorable way. 

Even the moody trouble makers. That was once he managed to calm them down. 

Kageyama certainly wasn’t an infant of any sort, but Oikawa could say that he was just as adorable. He really wanted to pinch his cheeks. 

It had been about half an hour since he was handed the coffee (which he gladly finished) and he got up off his seat to check up on the teen. He had a couple of attempts before he found the right room, and he pushed the door gently open.  

Maybe he should’ve knocked first. 

Kageyama was sitting on his bed, dumbbell in hand as he flexed his arms. Oikawa’s mouth hung slack. It was a sight, especially since the boy had taken off his hoodie, only to leave a black tank top underneath. 

Kageyama blushed when he noticed the babysitter’s presence and quickly set the dumbbell down. 

“Sorry, I just-” 

“No, it’s fine-” 

“Did you need-?” 

“No, but-” 

“Yeah, sorry, I’ll go-” 

Amidst their flustered stuttering, something Oikawa wasn’t familiar with, he made his way out of the room and shut the door behind him. 

 _What was that?!_  

OK, he’s not supposed to hit on clients, but that boy was cute  _and_ hot. He didn’t know how that was possible but his face was burning. 

 _Dammit, this is why teens aren’t supposed to have babysitters!_  

He needed to tell Iwaizumi about this, his level-headed friend would know what to do.  

He was in the middle of ranting into the phone, ignoring the grunts and tired sighs on the other end, when he heard the loud thud. It definitely came from upstairs so Oikawa sprinted up, his heart racing in absolute worry of the worst situation possible, and he skipped steps as he basically flew up. When he barged into the room, he couldn’t tell if he was relieved or horrified. 

Kageyama wasn’t hurt, but he was going to be if he continued  _climbing out of the window_.  

Their eyes met for a moment and Oikawa saw the panic cross those blue eyes. And then he was gone. He literally disappeared behind the window, Oikawa was too scared to call out to him.  

 _Did Tobio just... commit... no._ **_NO_ ** _._  

He leaped to the window and with a shaking body, peered down.  

Only to meet Kageyama, who was half way down a ladder.  _That little...!_  

 _“What the fuck are you doing?!”_  

The teen jerked dangerously, and he pressed his body to the ladder to stop it from rattling. He glared up at Oikawa, as if  _he_ was doing something ridiculous. 

 _Of all the insolent, petulant, stubborn, no-good-for-nothing brats!_  

He did  _not_ sign up for this. 

“Tobio, get-” 

“Please!” It was Oikawa’s turn to jerk from the sudden outburst. “I need to go. Please let me go, Oikawa-san". There was a pause, and then Oikawa sighed. 

“Get down the ladder, then tell me where you were going”. The boy’s eyes widened, then he nodded and proceeded to do as he was told. It was taking considerable time, and he was only down a further three steps when the ladder skidded, and the raven-haired boy was thrown off balance. He tipped back and braced himself for the worst, which was just his racing heart and the embarrassment of squeaking very... not manly. And he was in Oikawa’s arms no less, in a bridal-style position of all things. 

But he wasn’t going to complain. 

“Are you OK?” 

“You’re fast”, Oikawa huffed, 

“You’re not the only one who works out”. He set the red-face boy down and turned furious eyes on him. Kageyama ducked his head, he didn’t know why though, he’s just a babysitter.  

Who cares what he thinks? 

“Where is it that you want to go? It’s certainly a place your parents don’t approve of. That’s why I’m here, right? To keep an eye on you”. 

The teen shifted uncomfortably, “there’s nothing wrong with it, my parents just don’t like it. They think I’m obsessed”, Oikawa raised an eyebrow. 

“ _Are_ you?” 

“No! I mean, I... I do like it a lot...” 

Oikawa went silent, there was a fondness in the end of that sentence that was too pure to ignore.  

“I already told them I’d be back before them, and it’s not even that far away! Why won’t they let me-?!” 

“Hey, calm down, listen to me”. Oikawa placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, the touch burning, “where do you want to go?” 

“...I want to watch the quarter-finals, Aoba Johsai’s playing”.  _Aoba_ _Johsai_. He recognised that name, was part of the team a few years back. 

“Volleyball?” Something in him felt accomplished when he saw Kageyama’s eyes light up. 

“Yeah! How did you know?” 

Oikawa chuckled lightly at the boy’s obvious enthusiasm, and he flashed a grin before answering, “I used to play for Aoba Johsai – we went to nationals a couple of times”, he chuckled again when he saw Kageyama’s wobbly smile. “So you like volleyball?” 

“Yes!” 

Oh geez, he might get fired for this but, how can he turn down such an endearing, fluffy-haired, blue-eyed teen?  

Well, Iwaizumi always said he was a sucker for cute things. 

“Say, Tobio”, the boy stiffened immediately and his smile dropped, as if he was fearing the possibility of being snitched on and having to face being grounded. Although the next words spoken from the brunette cleared that idea from Kageyama’s head instantly. 

“I haven’t seen my team in a while, I want to know what they’re up to. Do you mind taking me to see them?” 

Oikawa held back a bark of laughter at the utter astonished expression that fell on Kageyama’s face, but he couldn’t stop himself after the teen’s reply. 

“I don’t mind! At all! It’s just that, well... we just have to make sure my parents don’t find out”. 

Oikawa beamed, getting excited himself to spend the evening out watching volleyball, and he gestured for Kageyama to follow him onto the pavement. When the boy was by his side, he smiled to him and watched as it was returned. 

“Yeah, as long as your parents don’t find out”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa: *Inside his own head* what is this? A date? I'm going on a date with a cutie on the job. Well, SH**.
> 
> hehe, I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought of it!  
> I don't have anything for tomorrow but I do have something for the third day, which is actually a mix of a Royalty AU and a Mermaid AU. I'm looking forward to showing you guys! :)  
> Thanks for reading!!!! <3<3


End file.
